


Hat

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [69]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Capri Suns, Dad AU, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Overdue and sore, Hux decides to spend the afternoon relaxing in the pool with his baby. Kylo enjoys the view, temporarily.





	Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this image out of my head and wrote it really quickly.  
> Anyways here's this it's short and ridiculous  
> EDIT: OHHHH THIS STORY IS #69 OF THE EVIL SPACE DADS AU LMAOOO

**Hat**

There was another twinge in his lower back, and Hux winced, reaching behind himself to rub at the sore spot. Being three days past his due date was really taking a toll on him, in the form of incessant back pain and frequent cramping all over his body. The stress and headaches he suffered from didn't help, either. 

His doctor had recommended he stay off his feet and relax, so Hux was going to make use of the pool and spend an afternoon laying on a floaty and catching up on reading. He had everything ready, had just applied a liberally amount of waterproof sunscreen to himself, and now all he needed to do was get in.

But first, he had to get his baby ready. The ten month old hated to be alone, so Hux was taking him into the pool with him. Junior liked the water, but tended to overheat and get sunburned. Hux covered him with sunscreen as well, and stuck them into their baby float. After testing it to make sure Junior wouldn't slide out or sink, he added the last three finishing touches, and got in.

He put on his sunglasses, grabbed his book, and with some difficulty, got onto a floaty. He was surprised he didn't sink more than he did, only lowering a bit and not even enough to get wet. Well, it was the best one he'd found in the store, higher and firm. Before he pushed off, he reached into the side cooler, and pulled out a Capri Sun.

-

After a while, Hux reapplied more sunscreen, and got another Capri Sun. He made sure the baby was alright, fed him a bit, and set him back in his floaty. His belly cramped, and he frowned. He shifted, but it didn't make him feel any better. It went away eventually, and he settled down. Getting comfortable, he let the floaty drift away into the middle of the pool, baby trailing along with him.

-

"Hux, I'm back!" Kylo dropped his bag on the dining room table. "Phasma said the office is a wreck without you in command, but it's not terrible."

No response. He wondered if Hux was sleeping. He checked the living room, expecting to see Hux asleep on the couch, their baby in the playpen. The couch was bare, and the playpen empty. He noticed that the huge bottle of sunscreen they kept on the coffee table was gone, so he looked out the clear door of their deck.

Sure enough, there was Hux, in the pool. Kylo bit his lip. Hux looked good, belly shiny with sunscreen on display. His swimming shorts were cut rather high, showing most of his legs. His soft chest was on display. It was a good thing to come home to. Kylo silently thanked past Hux for giving him permission to masturbate while looking at him whenever he wanted, provided that they didn't have guests in the room, and the baby couldn't see. He unbuttoned his pants.

Hux was reading, a Capri Sun resting on his chest. Man, he was going to think about how good Hux looked now whenever he saw one of those things.

As he watched, Hux moved a hand onto his belly. Something was tied around his wrist, and Kylo frowned, hand pausing just as his dick was freed.

"Oh... Oh my god."

Junior, in his baby floaty, slowly came out from behind Hux, drifting. A leash of some kind was attached to the front of it, leading to Hux's wrist. Junior was wearing full size shades, just barely managing to stay on his face. He also had a Capri Sun, jammed in where his body was, the straw in his mouth. 

He was wearing a tiny umbrella hat.

All thoughts of masturbating left his mind. There was no way he could get it up now. Not when he had to look at his son in an umbrella hat and shades. The image of Hux with a Capri Sun was now replaced with the image of Junior in that ridiculous get up.

He opened the door, stepping out onto the deck. "Hux! What did you put Junior in?!"

Hux looked up at him. The redhead's face went pink. "Put your fucking dick away, Ren!" Kylo tucked himself back in, ashamed. "This is so he won't get burned in the sun! Go away, I'm trying to relax."

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to u guys whether the kid is Armitage Jr. or Kylo Jr. or if they literally just named him Junior Hux-Ren.  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
